Faust/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Faust. __TOC__ Guilty Gear X ;Winning *Self: "It seems you weren't able to be quite like me after all. I guess I'm just on a different level than you." *Sol: "You're the only person who can deal with your trauma, but if you need help, I'd be more than happy to assist you." *Ky: "No matter how painful the path, it's important to move forward. You'll find the truth in the end." *May: "A strong state of mind gives even a helpless little girl this much power... This must be the power of love!" *Potemkin: "You have a better combat sense than I do, but my passion for the greater good outdid yours!" *Chipp: "Victory is decided in a split second. Unless you can master it, any strategy is useless." *Zato: "It's fairly easy to see the end for those obsessed with the past. What do you see in your future?" *Millia: "You have great determination but no goals!...Of course, I'm sure you already knew that." *Axl: "Even medical science cannot explain your ability to time-travel!" *Kliff: "What skill! Your hard work and unwavering determination has certainly paid off! Still, you must admit that you have aged." *Baiken: "You cannot see things clearly when your mind is preoccupied with revenge. It's as simple as that." *Johnny: "Your blade needs a better goal. Please sheath your weapon and let me through for now." *Venom: "You don't even realize that you've been brainwashed by villains. What an innocent and lonely soul..." *Anji: "With your passion for the future, all your efforts will be rewarded one day." *Jam: "It's only natural that you improve yourself. You're a true chef!" *Dizzy: "This is the way it should be. You do not have to use your power to hurt people." *Testament: "Summoning is also my specialty. I already have your timing down." *Justice: "I'm sorry. I still don't have enough power to save you." Guilty Gear XX ;Winning Note: Quotes against self, Sol, Ky, May, Potemkin, Chipp, Eddie/Zato, Millia, Axl, Kliff, Baiken, Johnny, Venom, Anji, Jam, Testament, Justice are the same as in Guilty Gear X. *Order-Sol (post-''Slash''): "Hmm, you're nothing like my usual patients, but I'll see what--...Wait, where did he go?" *Robo-Ky: "Well, after a careful examination, and as a great doctor, I can safely say that you...are a robot!" *Dizzy: "More venom, less self-pity. Splendid! Now you don't need to worry about the future." *A.B.A (post-''Slash''): "Your prescription is...to learn about society. That is all." *Slayer: "A monster with a sense of humor and a delicate manner!? I don't think I want to know what you're trying to hide." *Bridget: "Kindness will help you overcome sadness. I'm sure that your wish will come true." *Zappa: "Looks like there are others who suffer from that disease in this town. See, there's one behind you...!" *I-No: "I can read you like a book. You can stand up again, but you won't be able to outwit me." Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "We must operate now! Do not worry - I don't need your insurance!" * "You should have come sooner! Stop whining. Let's change... well... everything!" * "This is rather urgent. Let us hurry. Let's begin!" * Zato: "I know everything about you, Zato-1... You don't get anesthesia!" ;Outro * "I hope to see you again!" * "My next patient is waiting!" * "I bid you adieu!" * Zato: "I won't be killing you... this time." ;Round * Win: **「直ったらさっさと出て行け！」 ("Feeling better? Now get out!") **「ダメだこりゃ...」 ("This is not good.") * Lose: **「呪っちゃる！！！」 ("Curse you!!") **「あーれ～～？」 ("Wha~~at?") **「また来週～！」 ("Until next week~!") **「自尊心爆発！」 ("My self esteem just exploded!") ;Moves * Attacks: **「私最高！」 ("I'm the best!") **「ヴィヴァ私！」 ("Viva me!") **「懺悔パンチ！」 ("Atonement Punch!") **「ぼいん~~！」 ("Boing~!") * Special Attacks: **「おいっす！」　("Hello!") **「声が小さい！」 ("Speak up!") **「もういっちょう！」 ("Once more!") **「おいーっす！」 ("Hello!!") **「何が出るかな？」 ("What's coming out?") **「いってきます！」 ("I'm going out!") **「ただいま！」 ("I'm home!") **「さらば！」 ("Farewell!") **「あれ？ここどこだ？」 ("Eh? Where is this?") **「呼ばれて...」 **「飛び出て！！」 **「行かせてあげましょう！」 ("Let me at it!") **「愛を受け取って！」 ("Take my love!") **「幸せをあなたに.」 ("I give you happiness.") **「伏せろッ！」　("Duck!") **「１００円だッ！」 ("100 yen!" / "A dollar!") **「頭！」 ("Head!") **「HEADING!!」 **「そして花！」 ("...and a flower!") **「花を踏まないでね。」 ("Don't step on the flower.") * Damaged: **「いやっ...!」 ("No!") **「ダメぇ！」 ("Don't!") **「刺激的！」 ("Stimulating!") **「強烈」 ("Intense!") * Guard: **「苛めカッコ悪！」 ("Bullying isn't cool!") **「あいやっ！」　("Aiyahh!") * Recovery: **「なにすんのさ？」 ("What are you doing?") **「死ぬかと思った！」 ("Thought I was gonna die!") **「ひらり！」 ("An opening!") * Overdrive: **「なーなーなー何が出るかな？」　("W-w-w-what's coming out?") **「切開します！」 ("Making incision!") **「残念！」 ("Too bad!") **「惜しいっ！」 ("A pity!") **「はずれ！」 ("Wrong!") **「あれ？見えてる？」 ("Eh? you can see it?") **「正解！」 ("Right!") **「覚悟おしっ！」 ("Prepare yourself!") **「三秒殺し！」 ("Three second kill!") **「ラブ注入❤︎！」 ("Injecting love!") **「死ねえええっ！」 ("Die!") *Self's Fist of Annihilation: ** "Paradise in shame!" ** "MY G-SPOT!!!" *Instant Kill: ** "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please..." ** "Let the operation begin!" ** "This time it's on the house." ** "Just leave it." ** "Be careful." ** "I'm here next week." ** "Please, have a seat." ** Zato: "I'm not done carving you up!" * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "Your imitation was flawless! Even my victory just felt like luck, but... I have to ask: what do you gain from doing all this?" * Sol: "Your body appears to have begun a sudden change. You should let me have a look before it's too late for treatment." * Ky: "The true path is a path made by someone. If you can't find your answer on someone else's, why not make your own?" * May: "The human body is impressive, but it has limits. Your strength is somewhat abnormal, isn't it?" * Potemkin: "You may appear overwhelming, but in fact your restraints keep you contained... I'm glad we finished this before you released them." * Chipp: "Your gaze does not avoid the darkness, but it doesn't try to find it either. You probably don't even know that. You're quite strong." * Zato: "Get out of my sight. If you don't we may both die." * Millia: "I admit I'm hardly in a position to persuade anyone, but I believe I can help you understand the theory." * Axl: "Medical science cannot cure your condition. More specificaly, even my skills can't help you. What... are you?" * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "Wielding your blade for vengence is like swinging at mist. Only when you realize how pointless it is will you be able to stop. I know that well." * Johnny: "Knowing you're a good gambler, I must change my strategy. When I clear my mind, there's not much for you to read..." * Venom: "I actually specialize in ophthalmology. You have better than normal eyesight, don't you? So why do you wear your hair like that?" * Jam: "To master the path of culinary arts, one must have complete control over mind and body." * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "That's just fine... The power to hurt others doesn't suit you." * Slayer: "You may be a vampire, but biologically speaking you're not that different from a human. Too many weak points to count..." * I-No: "I don't know much about fashion, but even setting aside concerns about over-exposure, I don't really think that's a healthy outfit for a lady." * Sin: "You are conceited, egotistical, and constantly overestimating your own abilities...and that's only to begin with. That said, you do seem to be enjoying yourself, so I suppose I can't take that away from you." * Ramlethal: "If your kind has given up on manipulating us through emotion and philosophy, does it mean the world has finally rejected us humans?" * Leo: "Some paths lead to answers, and some paths... are the answers. I see... no wonder you're so powerful." * Elphelt: "Lies can become truths. I still find those words difficult to understand. I only hope that the smile you wear is not merely a mask like mine." * Bedman: "They say children who sleep well grow up healthy, but that doesn't mean children who don't sleep aren't healthy. Hm... what is it that makes you look like - ah, your brain." * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "You've both talent and ability, yet I sense no history. This is impossible, considering logical human growth curves..." * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): "Good health is the foundation for a wholesome life. If eternal life is the source of your anxiety, then perhaps fear is the best medicine for you." * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "With power to heal comes the power to destroy... Perhaps you could say your kindness has exceeded mine." * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "Umm... Hmm... I can't seem to get your business card of my head. Quite literally... You see this? See??? This is hardly the way you're supposed to use these things, but if that's the game you wish to play, then... I'll just have to give you mine in return." ;System Voice * "Next patient, please?" * "Next is Faust-- the patient has the same name as me!" * "Mr./Ms. « », the doctor will see you now!" (uses last name if known; exceptions are:) ** Sin: "Mr. Sin Kiske, ..." ** Ky: "Mr. Kiske-Jr., ..." ** "Ms. Jack-O' Valentine, ..." ** "Ms. Ramlethal Valentine, ..." ** "Ms. Elphelt Valentine, ..." ** "Ms. Haehyun, ..." ** "Mr. Zato... Please, step into the morgue." ** "Mr. Raven... Please, step into the Intensive Care." * "« character name »!" ** Faust: "Me!" ** Haehyun: "Kum!" * "Against..." * "Let's see what we have today!" * "Counter!" * "...Wins!" * "...Loses!" * "Slash!" * Time up: "Looks like your time's up." Category:Quote list